Choose Me
by Sayaka Matou
Summary: Akihisa Yuzuru, murid pindahan di SMA Teiko yang sekelas dengan Kagami dan Akashi. Apakah dia akan jatuh cinta dengan salah satu diantara mereka berdua? Atau keduanya? Atau malah memilih menjadi teman mereka? kita lihat saja (ga pinter bikin summary -w-) warning inside /baru 1 chapter desu/


Namaku Akihisa Yuzuru. Usiaku 17 tahun. Banyak yang bilang namaku seperti anak laki-laki. Aku murid pindahan di Teiko High yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu. Kenapa di Teiko? Orang tuaku yang memilihnya. Entah atas dasar apa orang tuaku menyuruhku bersekolah di sekolah elit, yang isinya orang-orang kaya. Yah… walaupun semua fasilitas ada disana…

Entah aku akan betah atau malah merengek ingin pindah lagi, aku tidak tahu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke [**__**黒子のバスケ**__**]**_belongs to **Production I.G**

Manga by **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Anime Directed by **Shunsuke Tada**

**Choose Me ****© Sayaka Matou**

**Warning : OOC maybe, typo, gaje, aneh dkk dkk (cari tahu sendiri lol)**

**ENJOY! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akihisa Yuzuru. Salam kenal." Aku memperkenalkan diriku di depan kelas. Mereka merespon positif apa yang aku lakukan di depan kelas. Sepertinya, teman sekelasku akan menyenangkan. Aku melihat mereka melempar senyum terhadapku.

Tunggu.

Ada satu orang yang tidak seperti itu

_Seram sekali_.

Itu. Mata heterokromnya menatapku tajam. Dia sama sekali tidak memberikanku apa yang diberikan teman yang lain. Bahkan tersenyumpun tidak. Aku perhatikan dia hanya memainkan guntingnya.

"Nah, Akihisa kau boleh duduk disana." Rei_-sensei_ menunjuk sebuah bangku. Tidak terlalu ke belakang dan tidak dekat dengan jendela. Aku suka itu.

Hal lainnya: aku bersebelahan dengan si mata heterokrom yang dingin.

"Lalu, Kagami Taiga." Sang guru memanggil sebuah nama.

"Oh, Y-ya, _sensei_?" Seorang anak laki-laki. Dia duduk di belakangku. Aku membalikkan badanku ke belakang. Anak itu berdiri.

_Ti-tinggi…!_

Dia melirikku sekilas lalu melemparkan pandangannya lagi ke Rei-_sensei_.

"Kau yang akan mengantarkan Akihisa tour sekolah, OK?"

"Aku? Baik, sensei!" Lalu ia kembali duduk.

Aku melihat-lihat seisi ruangan kelas. Mereka tidak begitu memperhatikan gurunya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pelajaran yang membosankan. Pandanganku tertuju pada siswi yang duduk di sebelahku, si heterokrom. Sepertinya dia cuek sekali, aku memperhatikannya. Tapi dia tetap saja bermain dengan gunting. Pemandangan itu berakhir saat sang guru memanggil sebuah nama.

"Akashi Seijuurou"

Ia berdiri.

_Jadi namanya Akashi._

Rei-_sensei_ memerintahkannya untuk mengulang apa yang beliau ucapkan dalam bahasa inggris. (btw, dia guru Sastra)

Tapi daritadi dia sibuk bermain dengan gunting. Dia tidak akan bias, apalagi kalimatnya panjang. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang _sensei_ bicarakan barusan.

Aku yakin−

"…_And these were, as often as not, women whose beauty was of a distinctly 'common' type, for the physical qualities which attracted him instinctively, and without reason, were the direct opposite of those that he admired in the women painted or sculptured by his favourite masters…_"

Tidak mungkin!

_Dia mengucapkannya dengan lancar?! Kalimat sepanjang itu? Padahal yang aku lihat daritadi dia tidak memperhatikan._

"Tidak perlu kaget, Akihisa-san." Kagami mengatakan itu padaku. Yang dibicarakan masih saja melakukan tugasnya.

"Dia memang jenius. Lagi, dia peringkat satu di kelas." Kagami melanjutkan.

* * *

Akhirnya. Jam istirahat.

"Ah, aku yang akan mengantarmu keliling sekolah kan? Ayo kita mulai dari tempat favoritku." Kagami menarik pergelangan tanganku cepat. Aku hamper jatuh tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhku.

"Ka-kagami! Bisakah kita jalan pelan-pelan saja?" Aku melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Tadi itu… cukup keras.

"Oh iya maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat, hehehe. Maafkan aku." Dia melemparkan senyum padaku. Dia itu seperti macan. Kagami… Tiger. Aku ingin tertawa.

"Apa tempat favoritmu?" Aku berjalan bersebelahan dengan Kagami, dia tinggi. Sehingga untuk melihat wajahnya aku harus mendongak. Dan lagi, tinggiku hanya 160cm.

"Lihat saja nanti. Akihisa-san, kenapa namamu seperti anak laki-laki?" Kagami melihatku sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan jalan.

_Hahaha. Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakan itu padaku._

"Orang tuaku sangat meninginkan anak laki-laki. Tapi akulah yang ternyata lahir, pada saat itu orang tuaku hanya menyiapkan satu nama. Yang aku gunakan sampai sekarang. Sudah banyak yang mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku. Itu terjadi dari kecil, haaah.." Aku menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan Akichan? Itu lebih seperti seperti seorang gadis. Hehe."

_Eh?_

"A-ah… Boleh saja. Terserahmu."

Dan kami berdua berhenti du suatu tempat.

Gedung olahraga.

Kami berhenti di pintu ruangan itu.

Aku melihat banyak orang sedang bermain basket. Ya, basket. Olahraga yang termasuk dalam olahraga kesukaanku. Aku tersenyum.

Kagami menyadari aku tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Kau suka basket?" Kagami bertanya padaku.

"Iya, aku dulu pernah bermain untuk sekolah waktu di SMP. Kau tahu, kejuaran antar SMP. Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak untuk apa kita berkunjung kesini. Haha."

Sepertinya, Kagami ini orang yang asik dan tidak membosankan, pikirku. Mungkin aku bisa belajar banyak darinya selama aku sekolah disini.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kagami-kun?" Tanyaku.

"Ya… Boleh saja."

"Yo! Kagami! Tangkap bolanya!" Seseorang berambut biru tua melemparkan bola pada Kagami, dan ia menangkapnya dengan cepat.

_Wow._

"Tch. Hati-hati Ahomine! Kau kau melemparnya sembarangan bagaimana kalau mengenai Akihisa-san? Aku yang akan dapat masalah. Hei, ayo kesana." Kagami mengajakku masuk ke gedung olahraga. Mengajakku bergabung dengan yang melempar bola dan kawan-kawannya.

Kagami mengembalikan bola itu.

"Kagami, siapa dia?" Tanya seseorang bersurai hijau.

"Apa dia pacar barumu _ssu?_" Yang kuning mengikuti.

"Kagamichin, apa dia memberikan makanan padamu?" Ungu tidak mau kalah.

"Oh, dia Akichan. Lengkapnya Akihisa Yuzuru. Aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi. Dia murid pindahan di kelasku dan aku yang ditugaskan menemaninya selama tour sekolah. Akihisa-san, mereka semua adalah tim basket utama di sekolah ini."

"Aku Akihisa Yuzuru. Salam kenal" Aku membungkukkan badanku tanda perkenalan.

_Mereka berwarna-warni. Menggemaskan.. haha._

"Namanya seperti anak laki-laki… Kau manis juga. Tapi tidak semanis Mai-chan. Hahahaha. Oiya, aku Aomine. Aomine Daiki. _Ace_ disini." Seseorang berkulit _tan_ itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk berjabat tangan. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua. Matanya tidak besar. Dan jujur saja, senyumnya penuh misteri.

"Ah, Oke.. Aomine-san." Aku membalas uluran tangannya dan kami melakukan _shakehand_.

"Kagami-kun, mereka siapa? Yang berambut ungu, hijau dan kuning itu?" Tanyaku menunjuk mereka satu-satu.

"Yang ungu itu Murasakibara Atsushi. Dia suka makan jajan. Yang hijau berkacamata namanya Midorima Shintarou. Dia si maniak _ohaasa_. Dan yang kuning Kise Ryouta. Dia model, loh." Kagami menjelaskan satu persatu orang yang dihadapanku.

Mereka pasti memiliki sesuatu yang unik, dan aku tahu itu. Hanya dengan melihatnya. Mereka tidak seperti anak SMA pada umumnya. Dari fisiknya saja sudah kelihatan. Anak-anak ini juga sepertinya mudah akrab dengan anak baru sepertiku. Mereka pasti akan menjadi teman yang menyenangkan. Dan semoga saja tidak dingin.

'_Anoo...'_

Hei, apakah ada yang berbicara? Aku mendengar suara yang entah darimana asalnya. Tidak terlihat wujudnya. Aku tidak melihat siapapun di sekitarku kecuali Kagami, Aomine, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara.

"Aku disini." Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku, bersama tubuhnya. Aku diam sejenak melihatnya mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali tanda tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal."

"…"

"…"

"Hiiiii…!" Aku tersentak. Hawa keberadaanya tipis. Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Tidak seperti siswi yang lainnya.

Tingginya hampir sama denganku. Rambutnya biru muda dan… polos? Ya, wajahnya polos ekspresinya juga tipis, sama seperti keberadaannya. Oh Tuhan kenapa ada anak seperti dia?

_Satu lagi hal yang menarik di sekolah ini._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagami, Aka-chin kemana?" Tanya Murasakibara yang saat itu memakan keripik kentang bungkus jumbo.

Benar-benar raksasa dia.

"Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin bersama Nijimura dan Haizaki." Kagami menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Anoo…. Siapa mereka? Aka-chin, Nijimura… dan Haizaki….?" Nama mereka terdengar sangat asing di telingaku.

"Kalau Nijimura dan Haizaki, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Kalau Aka-chin pasti kau sudah melihatnya. Dia sekelas denganmu _nanodayo_." Kali ini Midorima yang angkat bicara.

_Aka-chin? Sekelas denganku dan Kagami-kun?_ _Akashi kah?_

"Maksudmu dia.. kalau tidak salah namanya Akashi. Dia ya?"

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

Tidak terasa jam istirahat berakhir aku dan Kagami lantas kembali ke kelas. Kami berdua mengobrol banyak tentang sekolah ini. Sampai-sampai Kagami menceritakan tentang sejarah sekolah yang sudah lama berdiri ini. Memang sih, angunannya besar dan mewah. Desain interior dan eksteriornya juga bagus. Biaya sekolahnya lumayan menguras rekening.

Kupikir siswa-siswi yang belajar disini akan membanggakan kekayaan mereka masing-masing, bersikap seolah merekalah yang paling kaya daripada yang lainnya.

Tapi aku ternyata salah.

Setelah melihat teman-teman Kagami tadi, ternyata.. Murid di sini lumayan..

Menarik.

* * *

Aku merapikan buku-bukuku dan segera membersihkan kelas. Hari pertamaku disini tidak begitu buruk, Kagami membantuku mengenal seluk beluk sekolah dan memperkenalku pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Aku ingin bertemu lebih banyak orang lagi di sekolah ini.

Aku selesai membersihkan ruang kelas lalu mematikan satu-persatu AC yang ada di ruangan kelasku. Jumlah AC di kelas ada 3 buah, aku berhasil mematikan 2 diantaranya tetapi yang satu tidak bisa.

_Eh? Apa ini rusak?_

Berkali-kali aku menekan tombol _off_ pada remote AC tetapi tidak bisa.

_A-apa ini karena aku?_

Aku gugup.

Baru sehari berada di Teiko, dan menyebabkan sebuah AC tidak bisa mati.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Melapor? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman karena merusak sarana prasarana sekolah. Aku masih berusaha mematikannya lewat remote. Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Aku mulai kesal dengan ini. Hampir saja aku membanting remote AC itu.

…Tetapi.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa mematikannya seperti itu, Yuzuru." Seseorang bersurai merah memasuki ruangan kelas. Aku menyadari keberadaannya saat masuk.

_Akashi_.

Dia menghampiriku dan meminta remotenya. Aku memberikannya.

"Kenapa benda ini masih disimpan? Tidak berguna." Akashi meletakkan remote itu di rak penyimpanan lalu menaiki sebuah meja di dekat tembok. "AC yang ini harus dimatikan secara manual." Dia menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah di dekat AC tersebut dan terdengar bunyi _pip_. Lalu katup AC tersebut menutup.

Aku meng-oh-kan tindakannya barusan lalu meletakkan kedua remote lainnya di rak penyimpanan. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku tentang AC yang mematikannya harus dengan cara manual.

"Te-terimakasih. Kupikir AC itu rusak karenaku." Ucapku berterimakasih padanya yang bertinggi badan sekitar 160an.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Bukan ACnya, tapi remotnya yang tidak bekerja." Lalu Akashi keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Setelah mengecek ruangan kelas sekali lagi, aku segera melangkah keluar untuk pulang. Di halaman aku tidak melihat siapapun. Sepi sekali. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi yang terakhir keluar dari sekolah ini.

Pandanganku tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja aku temui di ruang kelas. Mungkin dia menunggu sesuatu.

Baru saja aku akan memanggilnya, sebuah _Limousine_ hitam menghampirinya.

_Oh.._

Aku tidak kaget. Perasaanku biasa saja, apa karena sekolah ini memang sarangnya anak-anak orang kaya.. Tapi aku tidak tergolong mereka, orang tuaku tidak terlalu kaya, hanya saja masih sanggup menyekolahkanku disini. Pulang saja jalan kaki, Karena tidak terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

**~Tbc~**

**._.**

_Akihisa : segitu doang?_

_Author : kurang?_

_Akihisa : Iya lah kurang, kasian tuh readers dapet chapter 1 dikit banget._

_Author : Itu baru pembukaan, Ki…_

_Akihisa : iya.. yaudah deh. Updatenya jangan lama-lama~ kan tiap hari pagi-malem lagi nganggur terus tu, gaada kerjaan udah UN nih ye~ *toel*_

_Author : be-berisik! Masih ada ujian masuk perguruan tinggi kali.._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Aduh gak bagus ya? Kependekan ya? Kecepetan ya? Kurang greget ya? Ini fic pertama di fandom KnB (padahal anime season 1 sama 2-nya udah tamat) maaf kalo banyak kurangnya *sobs***

**Kalimat bahasa inggris yang dibaca sama Akashi itu aku ambil dari novelnya Marcel Proust yang judulnya Swann's Way. Capek baca ntu novel bahasa inggrisnya tinggi pisan, gak nemu versi bahasa indonesianya (WOAO)W (kok curhat..)**

**Ayo tebak endingnya ntar si OC bakal sama siapa? /jangandulu **

**Eh tingginya Akashi beneran 160an kan ya? *amnesia***

**Segitu dulu, selamat menunggu chapter 2~ *dilempar ke ring***

**RnR pls? ^^a**


End file.
